Elik
Elik is an old Eclipse Demon, who currently has Enaro as a host, due to her smashing his statue. History What is known of Elik's history is that when he was out in a field one day, he smelled Anger and Haik, Haik being Anger's "Hair", and he thought they were something, like a rabbit, at first. Then as he sneaked over, they noticed him, hence it was during the day, and they captured him and threw him into an artificial habitat, and Anger filled it with Eclipse Demon prey, as he was studying the insides of Eclipse Demons. After at least three weeks without friends and family, Anger brought a new friend into the room. It was an Eclipse Demon kit, and it saw a rabbit through a tree, and slammed into the tree, hence forgetting trees were solids, not gases or liquids. It then walked to the side of the tree, then pounced onto the rabbit. It tore the rabbit into pieces within seconds. It then dragged it over to Elik, and stared at him. It nudged the rabbit closer, since it wasn't hungry. Elik then started eating the rabbit, and the kit ran toward another rabbit and started tearing at it as well. A few weeks later, Anger was finished studying the outsides, then he decided to take a "closer look". He dragged Elik out of the room, and strapped him to a chair with a blade dangling above it. Anger then realized Haik was outside again, so he went to get him. The younger Eclipse Demon, who during the few weeks that went by Elik learned it's name was Elinar, smashed through the vent opening and fell into the room, knocking over tons of chemicals onto the ground. He was covered in the chemicals, but they seemed to not be finished, so nothing was happening. Elinar then decided to crawl up the desk using books in the cabinet nearby. He then grabbed a knife and pushed the books over to the chair. He then walked up the book-stairs to the top of the strap chair. He used the knife and started cutting the straps off. Elik and Elinar then ran out of the building, and Anger notice them run out. Anger was so mad, he stepped on Haik as if he was nothing. Elik seemed to disappeared after that, and then he appeared about a year later on a moon. He died of old age, and was turned into a statue. Enaro then flew to the moon, somehow, and then accidentally smashed the statue. Because of this, Enaro was possessed after trying to fly away. Weapons Claws Natural weapon. Teeth Another natural weapon. Facts -Elik has a black pelt. He has this because he normally is awake at night, and hunts often. -Elik turned into a statue around 3 days after Anger captured him. -Elik currently is Enaro's Eclipse Demon. -Elik can jump far. -He HAS found a Bloodstar Crystal, a shard of a Blood Star that causes the holder to turn into a, "Blood Star Form". He didn't dare touch it. Enaro, however, absorbed the same Blood Star Crystal when a piece of metal got clunked into her head, hence it had the same exact shard in it. Category:Race6000 Category:Mascot Category:Eclipse Demon Category:Terrestrial Category:Mammal Category:Feline Category:Mascotian Category:Male